The genus Lactobacillus is a varied group of lactic acid bacteria which has important implications in food fermentation and is commonly found in fermented food products like yogurt. The ability of these bacteria to colonize a variety of habitats is a direct consequence of the wide metabolic versatility of this genus of bacteria i.e. Lactobacillus. 
It is known that the presence of Lactobacillus species in the gut has following advantages:                Ample production of lactic acid in the gut lowers the pH of the gut to prevent bacteria such as Clostridium, Salmonella, Shigella, etc.        Decreases production of a variety of toxic or carcinogenic metabolites.        Helps in absorption of minerals, especially Calcium, due to increased intestinal acidity.        Helps in production of β-D-galactosidase enzymes that break down lactose.        Produce a wide range of antimicrobial substances such as—Acidophilin, Bacteriocin, etc. to control pathogenic bacteria.        Production of Vitamins (especially Vitamin B and vitamin K).        
Thus, Lactobacilli find application in food and feed biotechnology, including their use as probiotics, dairy starters, silage inoculants, and microbial cell factories. They are incorporated in nutraceuticals food items to treat disorders relating to the gut like colic infections, inflammation of colon, urinary and genital infections. Therefore, there is a huge demand for Lactobacilli food supplements in the market. Moreover, such food items can be a boon to people who suffer from lactose intolerance, by avoiding intake of milk and milk products. Food items/products containing Lactobacilli have been produced, in the form of probiotic drinks, probiotic curd etc. Probiotics incorporated in foods have various advantages when compared to consuming the probiotics separately:                Synergistic effect between components of foods and probiotic cultures.        The natural buffering of stomach acid by food also enhances the stability of consumed probiotics.        Dairy products containing probiotics provide a number of high quality nutrients including Calcium, protein, bioactive peptides, sphingo lipids, and conjugated linoleic acids.        Incorporating foods containing probiotics into daily food choices can become a lifestyle habit.        
The biggest drawback associated with manufacturing food products containing Lactobacilli is the issue of heat/thermal sensitivity of Lactobacilli, i.e. these bacteria lose their viability at high temperatures. During the process of manufacturing of various food items, as the temperature rises, the Lactobacilli are not able to survive and die in the process. Since it is well known that probiotics have to be alive when administered, one of the main concerns resides in the ‘viability’ and ‘reproducibility’ of Lactobacilli on a large scale of the observed results, as well as the viability and stability of Lactobacilli during use and storage and finally the ability to survive in the intestinal ecosystem.
Therefore, only products containing live organisms shown in reproducible human studies to confer a health benefit can actually claim to be a probiotic. The correct definition of health benefit, backed with scientific evidence, is a strong element for the proper identification and assessment of the effect of a probiotic. This aspect represents a major challenge for scientific and industrial investigations because several difficulties arise, such as variability in the site for probiotic use (oral, vaginal, intestinal) and mode of application.
Another drawback associated with such probiotic food products is that they need to be transported and stored effectively so as to maintain the viability of these probiotics which have been incorporated in the food products. A common method for storing probiotic food products is cold storage, which is an expensive and complicated process. Cold chains are common in the food and pharmaceutical industries and also in some chemical shipments. One common temperature range for a cold chain in pharmaceutical industries is 2° C. to 8° C., but the specific temperature (and time at temperature) tolerances depend on the actual product being shipped. Unique to fresh produce cargos, the cold chain requires to additionally maintain product specific environment parameters which include air quality levels (carbon dioxide, oxygen, humidity and others), which makes this the most complicated cold chain to operate.
To overcome the drawbacks of prior art, the present disclosure provides thermo-stable strain(s) and food or food products comprising the thermo-stable strain(s) which addresses and manages gut and immune associated problems, simultaneously eliminating the need for cold storage, which is an enormous cost saving for the supply chain.